


Most Precious Hoard

by RumseyRum



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Table Sex, To Be Continued?, Wrathion tests Anduin's patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumseyRum/pseuds/RumseyRum
Summary: Wrathion has returned to Stormwind and after many challenging interactions is now seen as a friend of the crown. One silent evening, after news from Azshara's Palace, he and Anduin begin to argue.





	Most Precious Hoard

“How could you?” Anduin’s tone of voice rose unexpectedly. It had been rising slightly as he countered Wrathion’s words. They both sat around a small table in Anduin’s royal sitting room, having dinner together as they often would. This night in Stormwind was particularly quiet. Quiet and fearful. After Jaina had returned from assaulting Azshara’s palace, there was news of an ancient evil that had broken free, the echoes of its madness affecting various places around Azeroth. The news ate at Anduin, even during their evening dinners. 

“I had no choice, Anduin. I had to move funds from the farmer’s relief. The production of void serum is dangerously low-”

“In a fortnight, one of our provinces might stand to lose everything. We’ll be having a second Westfall by the time- Wrathion... Light! How did you even find it?” Anduin pinched the bridge of his nose, pausing to gather his composure. It would have been easier for Wrathion to just not have been honest with him. He usually hid his affairs well, except for the occasional bouts of guilt. “I know what you’re doing is grand and important, but couldn’t you have perhaps used some of your own resources?”

“Why would I? It would take forever to generate the amount of resources that you already had lying around.” 

“Hundreds, no- thousands of people will be affected by your actions in the short run. This is madness.” To be friends with a dragon meant that said creature with special abilities would eventually figure out everything about you, and find the means to benefit their cause above your own should they judge it warranted. “Aren’t we friends?” Wrathion would often say. “Friends.” Those that would breathe heavy between kissess and confess their wildest dreams to each other. Those who would dare to dream their future together...

“Then perhaps you should reconsider ruling if you’re not ready to make the important decisions.” Wrathion ceased to look him in the eye, as he eyed his talons. It was a low blow even for him. The Wrathion who had returned to him was remorseful, he had matured plenty in the few years they had spent apart. Not enough in Anduin’s opinion, if he still considered himself well above the affairs of the common folk. “The madness will take your kingdom and turn the people against you. Humans are resilient! A little hardship wouldn’t get in the way of things.” Wrathion shifted in his seat and eyed Anduin with those red, flaring eyes. Echoes of his inner power. “Anduin, things will work out if you would only relax.”

Anduin saw red. He often enjoying a bout of intellectual sparring with him, but this had gone too far. Friends do not do this to each other. He rose in his seat, temper as mighty as his father’s in full display.

“I can’t let you run my kingdom into the ground! I have responsibilities that have never befallen you. You don’t understand the importance of the lives that are under my care. It isn’t going to just ‘work out’. You either don’t understand or don’t want to.” 

Wrathion’s expression remained impassive, which kindled his anger like a hot poker. What was he playing at?

“Then make me. Perhaps your people’s hunger might end the war and the Horde could-”

Anduin grabbed Wrathion by the flap of his ridiculous collar: fabric extravagant and far too pretentious. He felt fury and relief once their lips crashed together. He wouldn’t tell him he loved his scent, his skin, his hair. Everything about him. He would take it to his grave. Wrathion did not deserve to know the depth of his affection.

He was sure Wrathion was strong and fast enough to avoid his frustrated attempt to silence him if he really wanted to. Nonetheless it was clear Wrathion seemed more interested to know where this would go than to protest. And while Anduin’s kiss was forceful and clumsy, Wrathion responded with calm. His lips were soft and pliant, and his body almost limp except Anduin could swear he rose to meet his kiss, only slightly. 

Anduin broke the kiss, ashamed his anger could make him rise to such heights. If the hardness he felt in his trousers was any indication, he would be happy to continue, to just lose himself between Wrathion’s arms, to feel his taut body against his. Wrathion in turn, kept his uninterested facade. Untruthful, Anduin wanted to believe. 

“I’m… sorry,” The priest began.”Not sure what came over me.” Anduin ran a hand through the loose fringe of hair that lay messily on his forehead. 

“You didn’t let me finish, King Anduin.” Wrathion seemed more adamant than ever as he rose defiant to meet the young priest’s eyes.

Anduin looked straight at him. He wasn’t planning on letting him. He pushed Wrathion to the table, and the dragon allowed it. As the table shook, the bottle of wine tipped over, rolling over the edge. At the sound of the crash, Anduin’s arm swept through the rest of the table, the china flying and crashing across the room. 

His hands, hungry, ripped Wrathion’s expensive looking coat, revealing more of his dark skin and tufted chest hair. Anduin once remembered Wrathion’s body as sinuous and lean. Now he was taller, had gained muscle. Admiring Wrathion’s new shape like this set his core on fire, enough to will him into action. They moved fast, tugging and shredding their clothing under their desperate hands. Somehow Wrathion ended up with even less clothing, Anduin’s intuition sensing how eager he was. Soon confirmed by the captivating way Wrathion sprawled his nude body over the table, his length pulsing to attention. 

Anduin climbed over the table, crowding over Wrathion and fighting for dominance. He had never felt so strongly about anything. It was just like the heat of battle, the adrenaline pumping in his veins. Wrathion surrendered in one moment and struggling to gain control the next. He ached in the sweet struggle. The dragon hissed as Anduin slipped a finger between his bare legs, into the split of his buttocks, gently coaxing the opening to ready for him.

The way his body moved in pleasure, wild indomitable. He wanted to claim him for his own, the savage beauty, the truculent urge that came over him that was quenched by their contact. The electricity he felt as he touched his bronze skin, when his lips found his own, scraped by his teeth. He grabbed Wrathion's length as they kissed, unclothed and bared. Wrathion’s claws scraped his back, causing just enough discomfort to bring a sort of twisted pleasure. He stroked an unearthly growl out of him, enough to render him with total impatience. Allowing Anduin to push him back, and position his length between his legs.

“Wait," Anduin murmured soothingly as he gently stroked the dragon's raised hips and buttocks. Anduin slid himself slowly at first, stretching the other. Wrathion swallowed down a yelp, trying to deepen his voice. Anduin went to hold him up, "Wrathion-"

"I’m fine." Wrathion dismissed the concern with a tinge of annoyance, took a deep breath and continued. His body relaxed considerably, allowing Anduin to sink in completely. Anduin’s hands pinned Wrathion’s wrists above his head as he moved, savoring every inch of tightness. He began to feel Wrathion relax even more, aiding his claiming and it made everything feel more delicious.

He ran a hand over his chest, his taut muscles, his rigid stomach. He saw his bouncing cock and aided him with one hand while he held his bottom with the other. He was maddened by the growling sounds he coaxed out of his lips, his long dark curls, his shining red eyes muted by closed eyelids.

Anduin leaned down to kiss him, pressing their foreheads together as he moved above him. Wrathion in turn began to whisper nonsense but he could distinguish his name, “Anduin". And the more they moved together, the more he lost control. The table underneath shook considerably.

When his climax came he snapped his hips down repeatedly, until he felt Wrathion's pleasure spilling on his own chest. When they came down they were both shaken and elated, holding onto each other, calming their panting and erratic heartbeats. Wrathion smiled softly into his gaze. Anduin looked at him earnestly, held both his cheeks and kissed him. 

"Tell me that was unplanned," Anduin pretended to be cross. 

"Yes, very unplanned." Wrathion’s grin was absolutely guilty.

"What am I going to do with you?" Anduin whispered, pure devotion and affection in his eyes. 

Anduin climbed down from the table reluctantly and Wrathion did the same. The young king walked over and embraced him from behind, kissing his head of hair and the length of his curved horns. His heart swelled with a strange sense of pride.

Wrathion moved as if to escape his arms, and Anduin suddenly held onto him. "Stay.”

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere." Wrathion turned to embrace his king, his mouth finding the crook of his neck. They held each other for a long moment before Anduin allowed his lover to lead him to his royal chambers, where they spent the rest of the evening lying awake in each other’s arms.


End file.
